Pursuing Bliss
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: The post-OotP version of the 'Taken' universe. Hooray and stuff. Draco·Ginny, Ron·Hermione, and Harry·OC.
1. Always Draco Malfoy

**Whoop, whoop.**

I want you, I need you….to review.

****

****

**Chapter One: Always Draco Malfoy**

_So quiet_

_Another wasted night_

_The television steals the conversation_

_Exhale_

_Another wasted breath_

_Again it goes unnoticed_

_Please tell me you're just feeling tired_

_'Cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break_

_Out of touch, out of time_

_Please send me anything but signals that are mixed_

_'Cause I can't read your rolling eyes_

_Out of touch, are we out of time?_

_Dashboard Confessional – Again I Go Unnoticed  
_

* * *

Draco Malfoy gazed out the train window, watching the scenery roll by. It was over. Hogwarts, the war…life as he knew it. His seventh year was done, Voldemort was defeated, his parents were in Azkaban…and he had nowhere to go.

"So how does it feel to be a proper wizard?" a voice asked from the doorway. Draco glanced up, shrugging softly.

"You tell me," he requested, watching as Hermione Granger entered his compartment, closing the door behind her and sitting across from him.

"…Ron and Harry didn't think I should come here. Even if you fought beside us, you'll always be that rotten boy who used to call me a Mudblood."

"That I will," he agreed, returning his gaze out the window. "…How's Weaslette, then? Recovering well?" he asked after a long pause, careful to sound indifferent. Hermione suppressed a smile.

"She's doing much better. I visited with her earlier, and she said she'd like it if you came and sat with her. She's dreadfully lonely, in that compartment all by herself."

"I might do that," he mused, frowning as he caught Hermione's smile growing. She opened her mouth, presumably to make some kind of comment on the subject, but he cut her off quickly. "Shut up."

She laughed instead, making Draco's heart ache. How long had it been since he'd heard someone laugh? Years, it seemed. A gentle hand on his knee jerked him from his thoughts, and he eyed Hermione warily.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, concern glistening in her eyes. Draco snorted, adopting the bored tone he was well known for.

"Granger, you're going soft on me," he drawled. Hermione arched an eyebrow, and he dropped the act, smirking. "Don't go all motherly on me, Granger. Go back to Weasel and Potter. I'll stop by Ginny's compartment."

"Alright… Take care of yourself," she instructed, pushing herself up. Draco nodded slightly.

"You too," he murmured, sighing as Hermione slipped from the compartment. It was hard being around her, especially since she could read him like one of her blasted books. She knew what happened during the battle. What happened when Ginny was cursed. Oh, she knew. But she never said anything about it, and that's what really irritated him.

Moments later, Draco found himself making his way towards the front of the train. Towards Ginny's compartment. She'd be glad to see him, he knew that much. He'd helped save her life, after all. When he saw that flash of light and her body crumble to the ground, it felt as if the world had suddenly gone into slow motion. He screamed her name – possibly the only thing he had ever screamed in his life – and fought his way to her, fending off anyone who dared to come within a ten foot radius.

Even now, he didn't know why he'd reacted in such a way. Maybe it was because she had been the first, besides Dumbledore and Snape, to accept his rebellion from his father and the Dark Lord. Maybe it was because she constantly defended him against Ron and Harry, even without his asking. Or maybe it was their conversation before the battle began… Whatever the reason, she was alive. And she looked absolutely thrilled to see him when he slid the compartment door open.

"Draco," she greeted him warmly, struggling to sit up. Madame Pomfrey, who had come along on the train to escort a small number of seriously injured students, made an objective noise. But before she could even start to get up from her seat, Draco had stepped forward and gently pushed Ginny back down.

"Don't go hurting yourself even worse now," he softly reprimanded her, pulling up a chair. The small compartment had been transfigured into a hospital-like room, thanks to the handiwork of Professor McGonagall.

"I do wish everyone would stop fussing," Ginny said with a sulk. "I'm doing much better."

"But you are still very seriously wounded," Madame Pomfrey reminded her, pouring a mustard colored potion into a glass and handing it to Draco. "Be a dear and have her drink this. I have other patients to tend to." Draco inclined his head, eyeing the potion as she left.

"Don't even ask what's in it," Ginny advised, lifting the glass from his fingers. "It's horrible stuff."

"What's it do?" he asked, watching Ginny plug her nose and swallow it down. Her nose wrinkled delicately, and Draco resisted the urge to touch her cheek.

"I don't know, really. I suppose it helps my muscles get their strength back. Makes me feel like jelly," she stated, setting the glass aside with a wince. Draco's stomach plunged, and he touched her hand softly. Ginny looked at him sharply, and the breath caught in Draco's throat. His fingers moved from her hand and brushed her cheek.

"Draco…" she started, and he broke away, eyes dropping to the floor.

"I apologize," he said, standing. "I should probably go."

"No!" she objected, grabbing his hand. "Please don't go." He hesitated, and she tugged his arm, a pleading look on her face. "Please, Draco? It's so dull in here all by myself. …And I really want to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked, reluctantly sitting back down.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," she said, grabbing his hand as he got up again. "Stop it," she scolded. "You did save me, no matter what you try and claim. If you hadn't shielded me, I'd be dead. …Thank you."

"…It's not like I could leave you there or something. Anyone would have done it," he tried to explain, not really knowing why he was refusing to acknowledge his actions.

"But **you** did it," she said softly, brushing the hair back from his face. He gazed at her silently, shivering as she touched his neck.

"…Why did you say those things to me?" he asked after a moment. "Before the battle."

"I thought… I thought you deserved to know, in case…something happened," she explained quietly, staring at her hand as Draco weaved his fingers with hers.

"…Why me?" His voice stayed low, cracking slightly. Ginny smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You understand me. Do you remember when I first sat at that table with you in the library?" Draco nodded. "It was the first time you had ever been mildly polite to me. …Then you were there every day after that. You helped me with my Potions. You listened when I was having problems with Harry or Ron. You were always there for me. I want to be there for you."

"You…you're the only one who believed me when I said I was against my father and Voldemort, besides Dumbledore and Professor Snape. You defended me without my asking – I heard you tell your brother off outside the Great Hall one morning. You didn't even…**know** me." Draco gazed at Ginny, grey eyes squinting in confusion. "I never did anything to deserve it."

"No one deserves to be exiled like you were. The way Ron and Harry treated you…"

"Was like I treated them," Draco finished, frowning.

"The way you used to treat them. They'll get over it."

"It's highly unlikely," he muttered. "…I'll never change. I will always be Draco Malfoy. Sworn enemy of the Dream Team. It's just the way it'll always be."

"Draco…" Ginny began, trailing off as he stood.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said bluntly, eyes closed off from any emotion.

"Thank you for visiting… Can I write you this summer?" she asked hopefully. Draco shrugged, glancing out the window so he wouldn't feel as bad about leaving.

"You can try. I won't be going home, as it's been seized by the Ministry. I will probably be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until I can find a more permanent place of residence." He could tell Ginny was itching to do something about the situation – perhaps invite him to stay at the Burrow – but she restrained herself remarkably well.

"Alright. Let me know where you'll be staying after the Leaky Cauldron so I can visit."

Draco nodded stiffly and turned to leave, but the door opened before he could touch it. Harry stood on the other side, his usually bright green eyes dulled with fatigue. He stared at Draco before warily greeting him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco replied, inclining his head. Harry stepped aside and, with one final glance at Ginny, Draco strode from the compartment.

* * *

"'Scuse me… Do you mind if I sit here? There aren't any other seats free." It was true; every seat was filled by seventh years studying for their Practice N.E.W.T.'s. Draco glanced up to eye the witch addressing him. A Weasley – the youngest and least obnoxious. So he nodded towards the empty chair across from him in consent. The Weasley girl smiled half-heartedly, setting down her books and diving into the first one in her pile. Her attention, however, did not stay with the book. Every so often, she glanced over the top, eyeing Draco. He was well aware of the curious looks he was relieving and, after a few minutes, he put his book down and glared at the girl.

"If there's something you want to know, Weasley, you'd better ask quick," he snarled. Ginny jumped, fumbling momentarily.

"Oh! Um… Well, I'd heard something, and I was just wondering if it was true." At Draco's expected look, she continued, leaning in. "Have you really turned against your father and the Dark Lord?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Who told you that?" he asked. Ginny gave him a sheepish look, shrugging.

"No one told me directly… I overheard some Slytherins in my Potions class saying something about you being disowned. Snape heard them too, and he looked murderous. Gave them both detention. That was the first time I've ever seen him take points from Slytherin."

"I'll have to have a visit with him later," Draco mused. At Ginny's expectant look, he frowned, running a hand through his hair. "…I suppose there is some truth in those rumors. I have been called a disgrace to the Malfoy name. My name has been removed from my father's will and they've turned my bedroom into a home gym." He gave Ginny a sardonic smile, pushing himself up. "But then again, it's not really any of your damned business, is it?" With a dark sneer, he grabbed his book and swept from the library.

**Review!**

And remember, this is for posterity, so be honest.


	2. A Fear of Intimacy

**Lalalalalaaaaaaaaala.**

This chapter is short.

**Chapter 2: A Fear of Intimacy  
**  
_You can call it anything you want_

_But the fact remains the same_

_I never got to be your Fred Astaire_

_You can lie to yourself and all your friends_

_Pretend that you don't care_

_But circumstance gets in the way_

_Lucky Boys Confusion – Fred Astaire  
_

* * *

Hermione pressed her lips softly against Ron's, snuggling gently into his embrace. "Owl me as soon as you get home," she instructed quietly. Ron nodded, kissing her forehead.

"I'll find out about our holiday to the beach and let you know when it'll be," he promised, nudging her towards where her parents were waiting. "Go on, then. Have a good trip." Hermione smiled, drawing him in for a final kiss before turning to greet her parents. Ron watched as her mother and father gathered her into a tight hug, raising his hand in a farewell wave.

"Have you bloody well asked yet?" Harry enquired from behind him. Ron only shook his head, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Harry snorted and clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go. You'll see her in a while."

"I guess…" Ron sent a final glance at the spot where Hermione and her family had disappeared before following Harry to where his mother and father waited for Ginny. She appeared not a moment later, pushed in a Muggle wheelchair by Madame Pomfrey and complaining the whole way that she could walk just fine, thank you very much.

"Now Ginny, you must give your body time to fully recover. Just because you've finished taking the potion doesn't mean you're healed," Madam Pomfrey scolded. Ginny sulked, but she nodded, smacking Ron's arm.

"Take me to say goodbye to Draco while we're waiting for my things," she requested, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Ron opened his mouth to object, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you go with, Harry, dear? We'll load everything onto trolleys and come get you when we're ready to go." Ginny had a smug look on her face as Ron reluctantly wheeled her to where Draco was loading his trunk onto a trolley. The blonde glanced up, pausing when he saw the three approaching.

"Hi," Ginny greeted him, smiling softly. Draco gave Ron and Harry wary looks, and then kissed her cheek in greeting. Ginny, catching the glances, spun – as best she could – on the two. "Bugger off, then, both of you. I don't need you breathing down my neck while I'm trying to talk to my friend." Ron scowled openly, stomping off a few feet. Harry eyed Draco before following Ron. Draco sat on his trunk to be at eye level with Ginny, hesitantly taking her hands.

"I'm sorry for my actions on the train. I have a fear of intimacy," he admitted quickly. "I'm not good with feelings, and you confuse the hell out of me. I can't think when you're near me. I just want to hold you – and I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Will you come stay at the Burrow?" Ginny asked suddenly, touching his cheek. Draco gave her a ghost of a smile, shrugging.

"I can try," he offered, brushing a strand of hair back from her face. "…Write me?"

"Of course," she answered, sighing as her mother called for her. "I've got to go…" Draco nodded, pausing a moment.

"…I'll see you soon," he promised, leaning in and kissing her softly. Her mouth fell open when he pulled back, and he tapped her chin, smirking. "Bye."

"Bye," she murmured, watching him haul his final bag onto his trolley and slip through the barrier. Ron's voice broke her thoughts as he started pushing her back towards their parents.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," he stated viciously. "I can't believe you let him do that." Ginny didn't reply, a smile playing at her lips. Draco Malfoy just kissed her.

"What did Draco have to say, darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. Ginny's smile widened, and she shrugged, shooting Ron a dirty look when he took the liberty of answering for her.

"He bloody kissed her," he said, ignoring Ginny. Mrs. Weasley blinked, then grinned.

"Did he really? How sweet," she cooed. Ron gave a frustrated growl, stomping off to join Harry by their trolleys.

"How is this a good thing?" he asked him, scowling darkly. Harry shrugged, picking at the handle of his trolley. "He's a bloody wanker, and no one seems to notice but us."

"He did fight on our side," Harry stated.

"Yeah, and he fought with us, insulted my family, and called Hermione a Mudblood on a daily basis since our first year. …I still don't know how she can just forgive him like she did. She's amazing, and I love her, but she's completely nutters!" Harry snorted, carefully concealing his laughter, but Ron noticed it, punching his arm. "What's so funny?"

"Hermione said the same thing after we got our N.E.W.T. results back and you were dancing around the common room."

Ron turned pink, as he always did when anyone mentioned Hermione. He opened his mouth, probably about to object to this statement, but his father clapped him on the shoulder, nudging him forward.

"Come along, boys. Let's go home."

* * *

"What," Draco demanded, tone curt and eyes narrowed, "do you want?" Ginny squirmed, taking the seat across from him.

"…I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was entirely inappropriate. It's none of my business what happens between you and your father, and I'm sorry." It was quiet for quite a while before Draco replied.

"You're right. It is entirely none of your business. …But you're forgiven. Just don't go getting all clingy or what have you, just because I'm not a Death Eater."

Ginny smiled, nodding once as they both turned to their own work. The only sound was their quills scratching across parchment and the occasional page turning. Draco glanced up every so often, watching as Ginny got increasingly irritated. When she let out an aggravated groan, he put his quill down, frowning.

"Would you kindly shut your bloody trap? Some of us are trying to work," he stated. Ginny scowled, tapping her quill against her inkbottle.

"I'm sorry, this is just incredibly confusing. I'm horrible at Potions."

"What lesson?" Draco asked, scooting his chair so he could peer over her shoulder.

"Sleeping drafts," she replied mournfully, sighing heavily. "And even if I do alright, Snape will still fail me. He hates me."

"No, he hates everyone," Draco corrected, smirking as Ginny snickered. "…Let's see what I can do to help."

**Review, you infidels!**


End file.
